Doodler
]] Not to be confused with the Doodler God idol. The Doodler is a creature that appears in Lima Sky's chart-topping app 'Doodle Jump'. It is four-legged, has a snout and dot eyes. It is colored light and dark green. It makes a guest appearance in Pocket God's Ooga Jump (Mini-Game) in Ep 22: Ooga Jump where it only inhabits the Sky of the Pocket God World. Doodle Jump In Doodle Jump, Doodler must jump a series of platforms without falling. Doodler is controlled by tilting your iPhone or iPod touch in the direction you want him to go. Touching the screen will make Doodler fire round objects to destroy monsters in his path. Doodler can get boosts from objects like trampolines, springs, propellor hats, and jetpacks but also encounters obstacles like UFOs and Black Holes. Pocket God As well as other places, Doodler has made a crossover with Pocket God. If one brings a Pygmy up into the sky, it will start a mini-game called Ooga Jump where the player controls the Pygmy as it jumps on clouds the way they would control the Doodler in Doodle Jump. However, in Ooga Jump, the Doodler somewhat plays the role of a villain; it sits on a cloud firing its objects across the screen. If a Pygmy gets hit by one of the Doodler's bullet-type things, it will be paralyzed and plummet to the ground, where the pygmy will be squished. Alternate Doodler Forms Doodle Jump *'Regular Doodler' - Normal Mode *'Ninja' - Ninja Mode *'Shadow' - Ninja Mode *'Sumo' - Ninja Mode *'Double Jumper' - Ninja Mode *'Sugegasa' - Ninja Mode *'Doodlestein' - Halloween Mode *'Ghost' - Halloween Mode *'Pirate' - Halloween Mode *'Clown' - Halloween Mode *'Mummy' - Halloween Mode *'Zombie' - Halloween Mode *'Candy Bandit' - Halloween Mode *'Hunchback' - Halloween Mode *'Werewolf' - Halloween Mode *'Meeeow' - Halloween Mode *'Witch Broomdoodle' - Halloween Mode *'Pumpkin' - Halloween Mode *'Vampire' - Halloween Mode *'Zombie Bride' - Halloween Mode *'Raggedy Creeper' - Halloween Mode *'Fluffy Bunny' - Easter Mode *'Pink Bunny' - Easter Mode *'Sunday Best' - Easter Mode *'Boy Friday' - Easter Mode *'Fluffernutter' - Easter Mode *'Hatch Eggster' - Easter Mode *'Teeny Chick' - Easter Mode *'Parka' - Arctic Mode *'Astronaut' - Space Mode *'Soccer Player' - Soccer Mode *'Scuba Diver' - Underwater *'Santa' - Christmas *'Explorer' - Jungle *'Pygmy' - Change name to Ooga, Booga, Klik, Klak, Dooby, or Nooby *'Red Racer' - You In Multiplayer *'Blue Racer' - Opponent In Multiplayer Doodle Jump Christmas *'Santa' - Throws Snowballs *'Reindeer' - Double Jumps *'Super Santa' - Gets 2x Coins In Every Present *'Scrooge' - Monsters Can't Hurt Him *'Frost' - Can't Be Frozen By Chill-Breath *'Elf'- All His Presents Are Big Doodle Jump Easter Special *'Fluffy Bunny' - Default Doodler Doodle Jump FREE *'Regular Doodler' - Normal Mode *'Astronaut' - Space Mode *'Ghost' - Halloween Mode *'Santa' - Christmas Mode Pocket God *'Regular Doodler' - Default Doodler Skin *'Zombie Doodler' - Alternate Skin (Zombie Skin Pack) *'Skeleton Doodler' - Alternate Skin (Halloween Skin Pack) *'Q-dler' - Alternate Skin (Retro Gamer Skin Pack) *'Sir Doodler' - Alternate Skin (Medieval Skin Pack) *'Karate Doodler ' - Alternate Skin (Japanese Skin Pack) *'Pimp Daddy Doodler' - Alternate Skin (Pimp Skin Pack) *'Scarface Doodler' - Alternate Skin (Mafia Skin Pack) *'Sponge Doodler' - Alternate Skin (Underwater World Skin Pack) *'Wonka Doodler' - Alternate Skin (Candy Land Skin Pack) *'Football Doodler Blue' - Alternate Skin (Superbowl Skin Pack) *'Football Doodler Gray ' - Alternate Skin (Superbowl Skin Pack) *'Mondo Doodler' - Alternate Skin (Mondo Skin Pack) *'Woodsman Doodler' - Alternate Skin (Grimm Skin Pack) *'Monster Doodler' - Alternate Skin (Monster Skin Pack) Doodle jump icon.jpg|The Doodler in "Doodle Jump" Ooga Jump.jpg|The Doodler in Pocket God Trivia *The Doodler is the first and only special guest creature in Pocket God until Ep 37: The Moron Pests where multiple creatures from the Moron Test appeared. **That means, the doodler ran as the only crossover in Pocket God for 15 episodes. ***Also, it is the only creature to inhabit the sky, although the Dodo Bird does fly up there sometimes with fish or a Pygmy. *It is somewhat ironic that the Doodler is an enemy in Pocket God, as it is a protagonist in Doodle Jump. *In Pocket God, the doodler shoots green balls, but in Doodle Jump, it is unclear what colour the balls he shoots are. *It is a bit odd that the Halloween Skin Pack makes up a skeleton doodler, when there was already a Halloween-themed doodler in 'Doodle Jump' that could have been used (ghost doodler). Category:Wildlife Category:Crossover Animals Category:Pocket God